GAROTOS
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Shortfic Projeto Fanfic100 tema 90. Não o suficiente.Personagem: Lílian Evans. Lílian está no quinto ano em Hogwarts. Ela é super popular, não é nerd, nem patricinha. E NÃO odeia TP. O que ela sente, afinal? É o que seu amigo Remo Lupin tenta entender.


**Tema 34. Não o suficiente - Garotos (Thiago Potter)**

"_Garotos gostam de iludir _

_Sorriso, planos, promessas demais. _

_Eles escondem o que mais querem _

_Que eu seja outra entre outras iguais _

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos _

_De quantidade e tamanho..."_

_**Garotos (Leoni / Paula Toller) ** _

Ele gosta de você, Lílian, diz o Remo. Ele só não sabe muito bem o que fazer... Háháhá... Não me faça rir.

O Remo não entende. Thiago Potter diz isso para todas, não é? Ele já saiu com quase todas as meninas da escola... Eu sei disso, eu já percebi. Nunca saiu duas vezes com nenhuma. Eu também já percebi. Pois isso para mim não é o suficiente. Eu não vou nunca ser mais uma. Nem para ele, nem para ninguém.

O Remo tem essa idéia estranha de que Thiago Potter é o cara perfeito para mim. Não sei de onde ele tirou essa idéia. Tudo bem, eu acho que até podemos ter alguns pontos em comum... Do tipo, gostamos de ler os mesmos livros... Eu simplesmente adoro o rock das Gárgulas Galopantes, muito antes de saber que essa é a banda favorita do Potter... Gostamos do mesmo tipo de comida... Mas daí a pensar...

Thiago Potter e eu... essa é boa! Adivinhações não é mesmo o forte do Remo...

Ele me irrita. Quando eu me empolgo, me entusiasmo e me admiro com alguma coisa do mundo bruxo, porque tudo para mim é novidade, ele reage como se aquilo fosse tão... óbvio! Ele olha para mim com espanto e eu me sinto tão... boba! Odeio me sentir assim.

E odeio o quanto ele se exibe na minha frente. Ele é bom em Feitiços. É bom em Transfiguração. Bom não, ótimo. Bom em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Só não é melhor nas outras matérias porque não pára quieto, fala mais do que a boca, apronta o tempo todo... Tudo bem, algumas "aprontações" são até bem engraçadas. E eu fico super-sem-graça quando ele percebe que eu dei risada, achei divertido. Ele fica um pouco... assim... satisfeito demais... com isso. Odeio isso. Mas não odeio Thiago Potter. Ah, não... Não é isso. Eu só... fico irritada com ele, só isso.

Essa história de ser o grande craque no Quadribol parece que faz a cabeça dele inchar. Sempre cheio de pose, com aquele pomo de ouro idiota. Os amigos sempre atrás dele. E um monte de garotas babando em volta. Ah, fala sério! O cara se acha o máximo! Eu nem mesmo consigo gostar de Quadribol. Quero dizer, como você pode gostar de um jogo violento, onde os jogadores podem se ferir de verdade, e já houve história até de morte no passado? Como você pode se sentir bem esmagando o time adversário? Isso me parece errado demais. Eu só vou aos jogos se algum namorado insistir muito, só para fazer companhia. Mal posso olhar a cara dos times que perdem. É triste demais. Muitas vezes eles perdem e ainda saem machucados, depois de um tempão lá em cima daquelas vassouras...

OK, mas eu sei que Quadribol é muito popular. E ele joga bem... Quem entende do esporte diz que ele é um fenômeno, poderia se tornar jogador profissional se quisesse. E ele não é feio. É até bem bonitinho. Daquele jeito descabelado dele. Na verdade, até que mesmo os cabelos dele são bonitos, bem escuros e brilhantes. Ficariam melhores se ele se penteasse, é claro. E, se a gente prestar atenção, pode notar que os olhos dele, por trás dos óculos, não são simplesmente castanhos. Algumas vezes, parecem verdes, algumas vezes parecem cor de mel. As mãos dele são fortes e hábeis, eu também já percebi. E quando ele voa, fazendo todas aquelas manobras malucas que só ele consegue, todo mundo perde o fôlego de emoção. Ele é surpreendente. Ás vezes, parece totalmente entediado e desinteressado, pronto só para gozação e brincadeiras. Mas em outras ocasiões, ele fica surpreendentemente sério e intenso. E isso não é só quando o assunto é Quadribol, não.

"_... Garotos fazem tudo igual _

_E quase nunca chegam ao fim _

_Talvez você seja melhor que os outros _

_Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim _

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos _

_De quantidade e tamanho..."_

Tudo bem, eu admito, eu gosto quando ele me dá atenção. E quando percebo que ele está olhando para mim. Ah, toda menina gosta de ser notada, não é? E eu sei que não sou feia, sou boa aluna e tenho talento. E sou bem popular. Eu até percebo certa... admiração... no jeito dele olhar para mim. Eu gosto disso. Ás vezes, eu o pego me olhando de um jeito, com tanta intensidade, que quase penso que talvez...

O problema é que ele dá muita atenção para todas as meninas... Ele é muito "generoso" na atenção com as mulheres. Ele é gentil com todo mundo. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais praticamente todas as garotas da escola parecem se apaixonar por ele. Ele trata todo mundo bem, do mesmo modo. Quero dizer, menos o Severo, coitado. Eu não sei muito bem por que, mas ele implica com o Severo, desde o primeiro dia de aula. Um implica com o outro, na verdade. E o pobre do Severo não é exatamente o campeão de simpatia e popularidade... Bom, mas, especialmente com as meninas, Thiago Potter não faz exceção. Ele consegue ser tão encantador que, mesmo aqueles que são vítimas das suas brincadeiras, não conseguem ficar bravos com ele. Não por muito tempo, pelo menos.

Mas, se é assim com todo mundo... Se ele é tão charmoso e atencioso e tudo o mais com todas... Como eu vou saber se ele pensa em mim como alguém especial? Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, claro...

Então, o Remo faz aquela cara para mim, levantando a sobrancelha, e balança a cabeça. Ele diz que não entende nada.

Tudo bem, porque eu também não entendo direito às vezes. Desisti de tentar analisar meus sentimentos. Há muitos deles ultimamente.

O que eu não posso dizer ao Remo, por mais que ele seja meu amigo, é que eu até penso no assunto. Quero dizer, em, talvez, aceitar sair com Thiago Potter. Em dar uma chance a ele. Isso às vezes me deixa meio confusa, porque, como eu já disse, ele me irrita. Tenho uma verdadeira lista de motivos pelos quais ele me irrita.

Eu fico irritada com o jeito como ele fala comigo, todo convencido. O jeito como ele se exibe quando está perto de mim. O jeito como ele mexe no cabelo, o tempo todo, para que fique todo descabelado, parecendo que acabou de desmontar da vassoura. O jeito como ele voa na vassoura, fazendo todas aquelas manobras de tirar o fôlego, só para mostrar o quanto é bom. E aquela brincadeira boba com o pomo de ouro, o tempo todo soltando e pegando, só para todo mundo se lembrar de como ele é craque. O jeito como ele fica me olhando, quando acha que eu não estou percebendo. O jeito como ele sorri. Ou como ele anda pelos corredores, o peito estufado, como se estivesse desfilando. Aquele jeito dele de sabe-tudo. Porque ele sabe tudo, sabe mais do que eu. Está sempre certo, mesmo quando parece não estar levando nada a sério.

Eu fico tão irritada com ele, que faço coisas que nunca fiz com ninguém. Como, por exemplo, ficar gritando com ele em público. Eu me dou bem com todo mundo, não brigo, nem grito com ninguém desse jeito. Só com ele. Ele me tira do sério, e isso também me irrita!

O que mais me irrita é vê-lo sempre cercado de garotas, sempre alegre, enquanto eu fico confusa. O que me deixa louca é perceber que, por mais que eu saiba que ele é um crianção, todo cheio de vaidade naquela cabeça oca, eu penso nele bastante. Ele me irrita, mas não o suficiente para que não goste dele. Pelo contrário. Quero dizer, eu às vezes tenho a sensação de que talvez eu... meio que... goste dele, de verdade. E que eu poderia... que ele poderia... que a gente poderia...

Ah, por Merlin! Esquece. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Por que me incomodar pensando?


End file.
